


Stralci di vita per Fitz e Simmons

by Lannisport



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship turning to relationship, Romance, Romantico, Slice of Life, flashfics, raccolta, relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lannisport/pseuds/Lannisport
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una raccolta di flashfic e one-shot senza pretese. Creata giusto per dare a questi due tesorini tutto lo spazio che meritano.<br/>.<br/>« Io? Geloso? » iniziò a balbettare. « Ma che cos...? Jemma, sei diventata pazza? Geloso di un animale? »<br/>« Completamente geloso. » annuì lei, spostando il gatto dalle sue gambe e avvicinandosi a Leo. « Ma lo sai, vero, che io amo più te di lui? »<br/>Dopodiché lo abbracciò, senza aspettarsi una risposta.<br/>« Ma Pevensie rimane. »<br/>.<br/>« Che diavolo vuol dire che ti ho abbandonato?! »<br/>La ragazza lasciò cadere la valigia, infuriata: non aveva nemmeno attraversato l'ingresso che già il fidanzato l'aveva fatta uscire di testa.<br/>« Mi hai lasciato da solo in casa per tre giorni: come lo chiameresti, tu? »<br/>.<br/>Hope you enjoy it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stralci di vita per Fitz e Simmons

**Author's Note:**

> STORIA IN FASE DI PUBBLICAZIONE SUL MIO PROFILO EFP (C a t h e r i n e)  
> C a t's corner: Bonjour! O meglio, bonsoir! Se siete incappati in questa storia, vorrei avvisarvi di due cose: NON TENGO CONTO DEGLI AVVENIMENTI DOPO LA 01x17. Per me l'associazione conosciuta col nome "H.Y.D.RA." è stata sconfitta durante la seconda guerra mondiale, e quindi tutto il casino (Grant cattivo, Skye rapita, Garrett, i due cucciolotti lanciati giù dall'aereo, etc.) non è mai accaduto. Secondo, questa storia si chiama "STRALCI di vita per Fitz e Simmons": racconta di loro due, ma, essendo stralci, non potrò parlare di tutti. AVVERTIMENTO NUMERO TRE: saranno intorno ai 50 capitoli. Corti, ma 50.  
> Se dopo aver letto ciò avrete ancora voglia di andare avanti... be', buona fortuna!

Il campanello situato sopra la porta suonò quando entrarono nel locale, e la vecchietta dietro al bancone sorrise a Fitz come se lo conoscesse da una vita.

« Vado a ordinare, tu intanto cerca un posto per sedersi. »

Fin troppo facile, pensò Simmons mentre prendeva posto vicino alla grande finestra che dava sulla strada. Fitz continuava a chiacchierare con l'anziana signora, totalmente dimentico del suo compito, e Simmons, per far passare il tempo, osservò i passanti: uomini in completi da lavoro che si premevano il telefono sulle orecchie, gruppi di ragazzine che facevano shopping, bambini che cercavano di attirare l'attenzione delle madri per comprare questo o quel pasticcino, coppiette di innamorati che si tenevano per mano e si scambiavano sguardi teneri.

« Ehi, bella addormentata, il tuo caffè è pronto. »

Jemma guardò all'interno della tazza, alzando un sopracciglio. « Caffè amaro co- »

« ...con sei zollette di zucchero » terminò Leo per lei. « Anche se non ho ancora capito perché vuoi il caffè amaro e poi ci metti un tale quantità di zucchero! »

La ragazza lo guardò perplessa, come confusa dalle parole che aveva appena pronunciato. « Come hai fatto a ricordartelo? »

« Oh, be'... sono stato attento, suppongo. » rispose lui, per poi dedicarsi di nuovo alla sua fetta di torta al cioccolato.

 

*

  
« Lavori ancora? »

Simmons si sedette di fronte al ragazzo, poggiando una tazza di bollente caffè nero sul tavolo.

« Sì, e penso che ne avrò per molto » rispose Fitz senza sollevare lo sguardo dal pc.

« Ti ho preparato il caffè » disse, spingendo la tazza verso di lui. « Due zollette di zucchero e un pizzico di cannella. »

« Te lo sei ricordata? » Leo alzò gli occhi dal pc e li fissò in quelli nocciola della ragazza.

« Oh, be'... sono stata attenta, suppongo. »

**Author's Note:**

> Credits: prompt forniti dal blog "Imagine your OTP...", una vera manna durante i periodi di blocco.


End file.
